The Tournament
by longboardchick97
Summary: The black dragons and the Bobby Wasabi dojos are holding another tournament. But what's so special about this one? And is Frank actually dropping hints that he likes Kim? See Jacks reaction as well as... Tip Tip learning how to read? T just to be safe.
1. Big News!

**Kickin it The Tournament**

**Summary:**

**The tournament- The black dragons and the Bobby Wasabi dojos are holding another tournament. But what's so special about this one? And is Frank actually dropping hints that he likes Kim? See Jacks reaction as well as... Tip Tip learning how to read? All this and more soon to come!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kickin it.**

**BTW: There's a huge, worldwide tournament called Diamond Nationals held somewhere in Minnesota. I went there I think in August? It was amazing, except that Leo Howard wasn't there, but anyways!**

**Chapter 1: Roadtrip!**

"Guys guess what!" Rudy yelled from his office. Kim stared at him. "Sorry! Guys AND Kim" he stressed.

"What?" Jerry asked. His normal question.

"We are going on a road trip to Minnesota, to compete at the DIAMOND NATIONALS!" He screamed.

"Well then…" Milton said, making sure he could still hear after that.

"You guys should be excited! I'm and excellent driver, it'll take us a full day of driving there and a full day of driving to get back." **(I'm just guessing, I don't know how long it takes to drive halfway across the US, oh well)**

"Uh, Rudy, do you even have a truck driving license?" Kim asks.

"Of course I do," He checked all his pockets, and finding them all empty, he had a look of panic on his face, then he ran in his office and slammed the door, and sounds of cabinets and shelves being searched could be heard.

"Great," Eddie said.

"Well, we might as well practice" Jack said

Jack and Milton work on forms, Jack works on conquest, and Milton works on Chung Mu **(Actual forms any martial artist should know)**

Kim works on a creative Kamas **(A type of weapon)** form while Jerry does nun chucks and Eddie does bo staff.

They'll all compete in a few rounds of sparring also, and Jack and Kim will be competing for the championship rounds with their forms.

After a hard days work on this form, from 9 in the morning, to 7 at night, **(it was July, no school)** for a week straight, they were finally ready to leave for the tournament. And Rudy had finally found his truck driving license.

Little did they know what they just got themselves into, and what will be waiting for them when they get there…

**Sorry for the cliffy, but I wanted to upload something because I haven't been that good at uploading everyday, and I wanted to get in the habit. It was also easier because I'm sick at home with a fever, and I was feeling a little better so I pulled out my laptop and wrote this. Hopefully I'll upload another chapter soon, maybe even today, depends I guess**

**I have a pretty good Idea of where I'm going with this story, but I'd still like some ideas and reviews!**

**(OH, and I'll upload the Songfic soon anyways, but if I get 5 reviews today I'll upload it Today, i dont wanna say _5 reviews or else_, but, yeah, it would mean a short songfic if you do *smiley face!*)**

**-K**


	2. ROADTRIP!

**Yeah, sorry guys, turns out I had a really busy Thanksgiving. I had no idea so many people were related to me, weird right? Anyways, here goes my story, hope ya like!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kickin it**

**Recap: Little did they know what they got themselves into, and who would be waiting for them**

**THE TOURNAMENT**

**Chapter 2: Roadtrip!**

3rd Person Pov

"Well I guess this is okay," sighed Kim, being the first one on the old RV. Actually, it was pretty nice. It had a cool kitchen area, a booth seat, and in the back was a 3 corner couch stretched across all 3 sides. It was smaller than most, because there were no bedrooms or bathrooms since we would stop at rest stops along the way and a hotel was waiting for us in MN.

"Really? Just okay? I spent a lot of money on this!" Rudy whined. He threw his bags in the empty spot behind the driver's seat. Everybody copied. Then Rudy climbed in the driver's seat while Eddie sat next to him saying something about how Rudy should replace Lonnie's spot in the sequel of Pirranapuss.

"My spot!" Kim claimed as she sat down in the left corner of the couch in the back.

Scared of Kim, the boys, Jack, Milton, and Jerry, squished to the farthest side of Kim. To keep them afraid of her, she threw on of the couch pillows at them. It hit Milton's head.

"Gah!"

And them the bus drove away.

Kim smirked as the boys started a mini pillow fight among themselves. Jack won.

Kim put on of her earphones in, leaving the other out so nobody could sneak up on her. Then she turned her music up. That was how the 1st hour of the early morning was spent.

Finally, at 9:00, the boys were bugging the crap out of Kim. They didn't bring anything to do on the bus and kept whining, saying "I'm bored" and "Are we there yet?"

Digging through her suitcase, Kim found "Nana was a Ninja" and put it in the DVD player. Even Eddie came back to watch it. It was on a TV hanging from the ceiling above the couch. Kim threw a few bags of chips back there, saving some Doritos for herself before sitting down in her claimed spot.

The movie was really cheesy, mostly because Bobby Wasabi was a really bad actor, but don't tell him. It was a 3 hour movie but it saved Kim from a bunch of "I'm bored"s.

After a quick bathroom break, they were on the road by 11:30.

"I'm hungry!" Eddie whined.

"Me too" Milton, Jerry and Jack said at the same time. Kim rolled her eyes. It was only a half hour after they stopped at the rest stop and now they already would have to stop again for some food.

A long 2 hours later they were back on the road again, after paying way too much money for terrible, undercooked food that took way too long to get. It made the school lunch food look amazing.

2:00 now, the boys pulled out a video game system, xbox 360, and started playing a whole bunch of games. Kim just listened to her iPod, then read a book, sitting at the booth table so she would get some peace.

After stopping again for some supper, the gang pulled up to a really bad looking hotel. When they got parked, and went inside, they all stared at Rudy.

"What? It was all I could afford!" was his excuse.

Kim got her own room, and the boys split up into 2 bigger rooms. Kim stayed in her room that entire night, even though they got there at 8:00. She paced up and down her small, crappy room, nervous for the tournament. She started stretching, and them slowly went over her form, without the Kamas, just focusing on the stances.

**Sorry guys, not a big cliffy, I know this is chapter 2 and they're still not at the tournament, but I'm not liking my writing today (we all have those days, right?) and I don't want to ruin the big tournament chapter.**

**Oh, and PS, I know that the first chapter's Title is "Roadtrip" when you actually go to the page (Not the drop box, I fixed that one) so now both titles are the same on these 2 chapters, but I don't want to go through the trouble of fixing it, so just look at the drop box for the correct chapter titles.**


End file.
